


Adapt AU - Jason's Suicide Note

by royalreddeath



Series: Heathers Adapt AU [1]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Other, Suicide Notes, Written as Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Finally posting something 100% official for the heathersadapt AU.





	Adapt AU - Jason's Suicide Note

For the first time since we’ve met each other, this is me, writing a real suicide note. I’ve fallen out of practice with writing these when they’re not full of lies. Nobody wrote it for me, nobody stood next to my body and panicked before scribbling down the incredibly messy handwriting of a jock who hasn't gotten better as a person since middle school. Hilarious that it’s me, the person who caused all this to be the one to give up, right?

If you really want to think about this, it could be really funny. We took Kurt and Ram out in a clean and concise death and the two Heathers? We shot them. People were just so ready to believe they killed themselves and I'm at a loss. So quick to accept that my two best friends, the most amazingly straight assholes I’ve ever known, were fucking each other in the locker room or whatever people filled the blanks with. Same with the Heathers. Died because of lost love and impossible love. Those heartless assholes died for love. Hilarious.

Maybe you can make my suicide look like a murder? Just for the fun of it. We take murders and turn them into suicides, why not the other way around too? When you finally join me in hell, tell me if you managed to do that and we’ll laugh like we laughed about all the deaths we caused. The way you laughed when I suggested the reason behind my friends’ staged suicides. The way I laughed at what you had planned for those bullets.

In case you somehow haven't figured it out yet, Ronnie, I'm writing my suicide note to you. I know you'll be up here and I feel like you'll be here before my parents come up to get me for dinner that I've been avoiding going down to eat. Cold dinner’s not pleasant but neither is having to face people who don’t know you’re a murderer. I can see you outside any time I look up, you’re not hiding yourself well if you’re meaning to. You’ll find me here, as dead as I deserve to be. Maybe as dead as you deserve to be too, I haven't been able to figure that one out yet.

If what I do somehow manages to not off me properly, feel free to steal another gun and shoot me. Or take the one that you probably still have tucked away in your jacket, I doubt you really returned it to my dad. If you never did bother to do that, don't bother at this point. Take it, a free reminder that we’re both fucking murderers. Remember, if you do have to shoot me, just point right under the ear, tilt it up, and make sure you're aiming straight through to the top. Bam. I’ll be dead and you won’t have to feel bad about hurting me if you actually care about that.

I wish I could say I feel bad for leaving anyone but this is the best choice I have. I've killed four people. Shot two and had two others drink to their deaths.

Write something nice for me for my mom, please. Maybe I'm a bit guilty about leaving her, she doesn't deserve all this. I can't figure out what to say to her to make sure she knows nothing about this is her fault. I can't figure it out. I'm just done with all of this. I quit. We’ve changed enough and yet nothing is managing to stick. 

And, Ronnie, before I go, I love you. We're both terrible people but I love you. 

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting something 100% official for the heathersadapt AU.


End file.
